Attack Strategies
SUGGESTED ARMY COMPOSITIONS Iron + Classical Age -All shooters -Optionally 1-2 Heavy Cavalry if French/Greek -Donated Global Age or higher tanks always. -War Elephants or Persian Heavy Cavalry as Mercenaries Medieval Age -3 Ballista -Rest Shooters -2-5 Cleanup infantries (experienced fighters) -Ask for Tanks for donated troops -War Elephants for mercenary Gunpowder Age -3-5 Bombards depending on ability/experience -Rest Shooters -2-5 Cleanup infantries (experienced fighters) -Mahout + General -Normally a Global Age or better tank is best Enlightenment Age -4-6 Cannons depending on ability/experience -Rest Shooters -2-5 Cleanup infantries (experienced fighters) -Mahouts + General(s) -Howitzer or better (Tanks on rare occasion) Industrial Age -6 Artillery -Rest Shooters -2-5 Cleanup infantries (experienced fighters) -Flammpanzers + Generals for your "tanks" -Donated troops should be Howitzers or better Global Age or higher (non Factory) -8 Howitzers or better -Rest Shooters -2-5 Cleanup infantries (experienced fighters) -Jagdpanzer or Flammpanzers + 2-3 Generals -Donated should be Howitzers or better Atomic Age or higher (Factory - BASICS ONLY!) -4 APC -8 Bazookas -8 Field Howitzers -2 APC + 1 Howitzer or better (Donations) -Tank Destroyers + 3 Generals PLANNING AND DOING YOUR ATTACK Low Level (Iron-Enlightenment) Planning Stage Refer to the above suggested army compositions. You must first understand that in this level of fighting there are four main issues to overcome on any base. 1) Keeping your heavy cavalries (Tanks) alive 2) Preventing yourself from being overwhelmed by defenders 3) Allowing mortars/Catapult t to take out your shooters 4) The amount of layered walls your enemy has. A good defensive base has 2-3 layers of walls. If one of these four are not planned for adequately half of the fight has already been lost. This is why it is so important to take as many shooters as possible while also providing adequate "tank cover" for your shooters. Tips: 1) Look at where ballista/cannon towers are are versus an enemy mortar. You want to plan to deploy in a method where you can RALLY on the ballista/cannon tower when you get close BEFORE dealing with the mortar. As long as your tank stays in front of your troops and doesn't die you are clear to continue. 2) For every layer of walls you need to break through consider taking at least 1 sometimes even 2 miners for each layer depending on the base and on your experience 3) Do not deploy in a heavy defended areas. In other words if you see 4-5 defensive buildings by each other you may want to consider picking them off 1 by 1 from another direction. Attacking Stage You should ALWAYS confirm in the confirmation screen before attacking to make sure you have EVERYTHING you need for your attack. This includes your tactics, troop tactics, coalitions (if needed), general(s), mercenaries, and regular army. After you have completed scouting your enemy and analyzing where everything is, it is now time to practice your deployment. FAST deployment is key to any successful attack. I (personally) suggest practicing to deploy your troops in a friendly challenge or pretending to do in the scout screen. After you are ready start the attack. Deploy FAST and be prepared for any obstacles. The easiest way to handle the town center is below. How to kill Howitzers spawning from the Town Center (Iron-Medieval Ages) 1) Deploy tank/heavy-cavalry/elephants and let it be targeted by the howitzers. 2) Deploy your shooters behind your tanks to take out the town center defenders. 3) Use barrage tactic to help take out the howitzer. How to kill Howitzers spawning from the Town Center (Gunpowder-Enlightenment Ages) 1) Deploy all troops. It is advisable to deploy bombards/cannons first. 2) Once you approach the Town Center Radius be prepared to use sabotage tactic on the building and any nearby defensive building if needed. 3) Do NOT RALLY on the town center! This cannot be stressed enough. If your sabotage runs out the howitzers will come out and you are defenseless. Mid Level (Industrial-Global without Silo) Planning Stage Refer to the above suggested army compositions. You must first understand that in this level of fighting that the game is evolving. You SHOULD have PLANES and DECOYS by this point for this method. There are four main issues to overcome on any base. 1) Knowing the best place to put your decoys without drawing too much outward defenders to your location 2) Considering where air defenses are and where your planes(fighters) can safely support you 3) Allowing Anti-Tank Guns to take out your Generals/Mercenaries 4) The amount of layered walls your enemy has. A good defensive base has 2-3 layers of walls. If one of these four are not planned for adequately half of the fight has already been lost. This is why it is so important to take as many shooters as possible while also providing adequate "tank and decoy cover" for your shooters. Tips: 1) While planning your attack look at each corner. Count the defensive buildings. . You want to be able to access the Town Center in time OR go for 50% quick victory. 2) While planning your attack it is vital your fighters survive or at least most of them. Look at where spaces are on the base in key areas such as by the town center or stronghold. This is where you can expect heavy air defense (S.A.M Batteries). 3) You must understand that the attack style has changed. Instead of targeting the cannon tower first you want to target the AOE buildings first. Find the corner with the fewest defenders and the most AOE without a cannon tower defending the area. Place a decoy and march in. Attacking Stage Refer to the above attack suggestions for when prepping before reading below. Now that you are ready to actually attack it becomes crucial you have diagrammed in your head at least where you want your troops to go and more importantly where to place your decoys safely (click here for how to place decoys safely). Bringing wall breakers will exponentially help you. This cannot even begin to help stress their importance. NOTE: An Industrial age miner can make a hole in a level 15 wall Tips 1) Your fighters a are there to KILL DEFENDERS NOT BUILDINGS 2) Your decoy placement needs to be planned before you attack! Trying to place decoys "in the heat of the moment" is messy and the result will not be as good. . High Level (Global with Silo-Cold War) Planning Stage Refer to everything in the Industrial Age Planning and Attack strategy guide above as it is very important. Moving to Global age comes with the responsibility of advancing your own skills even further and being willing to learn new ways of attacking overall. With the introduction of the Missile Silo your game play has just become harder (but also easier depending on how you look at it and how your target base design is like). The silo can be real scary and make you panic at the start. Best advice is to practice hitting silo bases constantly in friendly challenges, in multiplayer, and in world war. Just like algebra it will eventually JUST CLICK. Below is an Attacking Guide on Missile Silo Bases that outlines the multiple ways you can confront the silo. Is highly recommended to learn how to utilize your decoys and how to confront the silo with Silo Tanks. As far as planning goes here are a couple of small tips listed below which hopefully may help you. TIPS 1) The Silo doesn't activate until there is so much hitpoints/army size on the battlefield. You can see this by using the calculator listed further down. 2) Just because the Silo is close to one side of a base does NOT mean it is the best place to plan your attack. Many players strategically place the silo in a certain area to lure attackers in that area as it is heavily guarded by traps and such. 3) While planning your attack try to concentrate on keeping your Silo Tanks (Mercenaries/Generals/Donations if desired) away from the Silo red zone as much as possible. if your Silo tanks draw too close then your main army will be targeted instead and this can devastate your chances of success. 4) Overwhelming a base on all sides can many times weaken a base (unless the base has three defense coalitions and is a high level base like level 240+) Attacking Stage There are no new tips for attacking at this point. Learn to use decoys and Silo Tanks. Deploy your Silo Tanks in one corner Deploy your main army flank style or split it up into 2-3 corners elsewhere. Keep your Silo Tanks alive and protect your main army utilizing decoys inward. Use fighters to kill defenders for the most part. Rally on buildings that are about to be destroyed, are right by you or have generally low hitpoints to get the attack boost. Written by Loveandpower __TOC__ Category:Strategies Category:Attack Strategies